Harry Potter and the Second War
by LiLAzNb0y
Summary: Harry and his friends enter their 6th year at Hogwarts as the Second War begins. Many surprises await Harry in his 6th year. He finds love and many new adventures. He also endures fierce new training as Voldemort once again seeks to kill him. HPCC RHMR
1. Facing Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Summary: Harry and his friends enter their 6th year at Hogwarts as the Second War begins. Many surprises await Harry in his 6th year. He finds love and many new adventures as Voldemort once again seeks to kill him. H/C R/HG

Read and review!!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Second War

Facing Reality

The morning sun shined through the curtain's as a boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes awoke. He got up and put his glasses on. Then he went on with his daily routine, wash up, go downstairs and start his chores. After that, he went back up to his room for his "lunch break." When his lunch break ended, he went back to his chores. After finishing his chores, he went back to his room and wept until dinnertime. Harry Potter hadn't felt happy ever since his godfather, the escaped convict Sirius Black, had died trying to save him from the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries last year. Harry mostly spent his time learning new spells or working out with his cousin Dudley and his Uncle Vernon. He would never forgive Voldemort for what he did and he intended to find every, if any, way to defeat the evil wizard.

Harry's friends had tried to cheer him up, but they had not done too well. Harry had thought of their letters as pointless. Although, he was very surprised that Ginny had written to him. They basically told him to cheer up and that they would try to come and pick him up from the Dursley's as quick as they could. He never wrote back to them though. The only letters he wrote were to the Order of the Phoenix. And those letters only contained 3 words.

_I'm fine_.

_Harry _

He sent those letters every 3 days so that the Order would not burst into the Dursley's house thinking something had happened to him.

Harry had become more muscular from working out with his cousin and uncle. He was no longer a shrimpy boy but a muscular, handsome, young man.

Harry went on like this every day. He still would not believe that Sirius was gone and he kept himself busy everyday in order not to think about it.

He thought maybe he should start responding to Ron and Hermione's letters. They were probably worried sick about him. He also thought about writing to Ginny as she they had become closer friends since Harry's 5th year. Harry thought she matured quite a bit and no longer became like jelly around him anymore. She was growing into quite a beautiful young lady.

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you for a while. But I have been busy. Anyways, how's your summer been? I have been spending most of my time with Dudley and Uncle Vernon. They have been treating me very well ever since the Order threatened them. Well, anyways, I have some other people to write to. Let me know what your O.W.L. results were once you get them. And please tell me when Dumbledore's getting me out of here!_

_Harry_

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for writing to me this summer. I'm sorry I haven't written back for a while but I've been busy. I've started working out with my cousin and uncle. They started treating me well. They feed me normally and they even reduced the number of my chores. I can't wait to get my O.W.L. results. I really want to see how well I did. I bet you got the best scores in the year. Well, I have to go now. I hope to see you soon._

_Harry_

_Ginny,_

_Hi Ginny, it really surprised me when I got your first letter. I didn't really expect you to write me. Thank you for writing me anyways. My relatives are treating me nicer this year but I still can't wait to get out of here. Do you know exactly when that is? And do you know where they're going to take me? If you can find out, please, please tell me. I'm dying to get out of here._

_Harry_

"Hey Hedwig, I got a job for you."

Hedwig hooted happily and landed next to Harry's hand. She had not had much work from Harry this summer. She usually just flew to 12 Grimmauld's Place and back.

"Take these letters to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will you?"

Hedwig hooted again and nipped his fingers affectionately. Then, she flew off into the night sky.

Harry sighed in relief. It felt good to finally write back to his friends. He hadn't spoke to them in too long. At night, he cried himself to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning. It was Sunday and the Dursley's gave him a day off from his chores on this day. He checked the clock, 6:00 AM. It was too early to get up. 'Why can't I just sleep in once?' he thought. Well, might as well get up. He washed up and then went down for breakfast. Nobody was up yet so he poured himself some cereal. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were going to a basketball game today and Aunt Petunia had a doctor's appointment so he would have the house to himself for a while.

Harry decided to begin the day by trying to find some useful spells that might work against Death Eaters or in a duel. He found some useful spells in _Defensive and Offensive Spells _by Lisa Raymond. The spell _Rescapula _burns the skin off the target. He also found the Shockwave Spell _Tresendia_, which emitted a large energy force that spread accordingly to the user's power. Harry thought this spell would be useful when encountering a large group of Death Eaters. He also found a few other useful spells like the Shadow Hex and the Blinding Hex.

_Knock._

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dad wants to know if you want to come to the gym with us." Dudley asked.

"Uhh, not today. Thanks anyways. I have some homework to do."

"Ok. Well we're leaving now and we're also dropping off mom at the doctor's and then we're going to the basketball game. Dad said we'd be back by 8 and you'd better not break anything."

'_Yes!' _Harry thought. A whole day without the Dursley's. "Alright, I promise I won't break anything."

With that, Dudley left the room. After a few minutes Harry heard the Dursleys leave and then he went downstairs to watch some TV. He watched until lunch and then made himself a sandwich to eat. He finished lunch and decided to go outside for a walk. He still had some muggle money so he decided to go down to where all the stores were. He entered a muggle café and bought a drink. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a woman he had seen at the park, the radio shack, and the bookstore. He figured that Dumbledore was still having him followed. But Harry thought he had met most of his guards. Who could this be?

Of course! Harry thought. Who in his guard could change their appearance at will? Who could always change so that Harry would never realize who she was? It was Tonks.

Harry walked over to her and said, "Hey Tonks. Is Dumbledore still keeping tabs on me?"

Tonks was speechless. She looked like she was going to blow. "H...H...How did you know it was me?" she stuttered.

"Well, I just used some common sense." Harry laughed.

"Oh god, Dumbledore's going to be so angry when he finds out about this." She mumbled.

"Why would he be angry?"

"He specifically wanted you not to know we were still following you so that you could live your life normally. He remembered last time how much you hated to be followed." Tonks answered.

"Oh, well I don't really mind anymore. Actually, I could use the company." Harry replied.

"So you don't mind that we follow you around?"

"What did I just say?" Harry said.

"OK! So you what do you want to do?" Tonks asked brightly.

"Well, I was just going to walk around the city. Find some stuff to do." Harry answered.

"Oh. Right."

The two ventured through the city until Harry had to go home. Tonks told Harry that they would take him back to 12 Grimmauld Place in a week.

When Harry returned home, he made himself dinner and then fell lay down on his bed. He immediately fell onto his bed. He finally faced reality. Sirius was gone. Voldemort would pay.

* * *

This is my first fic so any constructive critisism is appreciated. Jus plz no flames.


	2. OWLs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

The Phoenix King- I understand what you're saying. I've read stories where they just said hi and they got together. Their relationship will take some time. And thx 4 being my first reviewer.

Dwntempo- Harry and Cho will come in later in the story. Don't worry; I will get them together... eventually. Thx 4 the review.

Makotochi- I know, and I plan to write a lot more. Thx 4 the review.

Brimbor- I will make the chapters longer eventually but the plot needs to be deeper first. Thx 4 the review.

Joge6- Don't worry, I will continue the story. I have lots of ideas for this. Thx 4 the review.

Idiot with reason- Thanks, it's good to know that people like the way the story's going. And I will try to post as quickly as I can. Thx 4 the review.

Madskillzpro- Thx 4 the review.

Aragorn Elessar- That's a good point. I sort of forgot about that part. If I make any more mistakes like that (which I probably will) I would be grateful if you could point them out. Thx 4 the review.

Some of you have been asking me to make the chapters longer. But so far, Harry is basically the only character around and the plot hasn't begun yet. So there is not much to write about. But when I do get to the plot and more characters around, I promise the chapters will be much longer. Sorry for the wait!

Don't 4get 2 review!!

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Owls **

It had been a week since Harry had gone outside. He didn't feel like doing much at all. He wrote to his friends every now and then, went to the gym with Dudley, studied his books, and did chores.

'Life will never be the same' he thought.

At that moment, 4 owls flew in, Hedwig among them. He recognized Pig, but did not know whom the other 2 owls belonged to.

He decided to open one of the unknown letters first. He saw that the envelope had the Hogwarts crest. 'Finally!' he thought. 'These must be my O.W.L.s!'

He pulled out the first letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have received 7 O.W.L.s. Enclosed are the results to your exams and your booklist along with the materials you will need for your 6th year._

**O.W.L. Results**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: O_

_Herbology: A _

_Care of Magical Creatures: O _

_History of Magic: P_

_Astronomy: P_

_Divination: E_

**N.E.W.T. classes **

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Herbology_

_Divination_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

'Wow!' Harry thought. '7 OWLs! But how did I get an O in Potions? And how the hell did I get an E in Divination? This is just great. Another 2 years of both Snape and Trelawney. But who would be teaching Divination this year? Trelawney or Firenze? Well I just hope that it's not Trelawney. Predicting my death every year gets really annoying.'

He looked inside the envelope again and found 3 other letters. One was his book list and another was his materials list. He noticed that dress robes were included so he concluded that there would be another ball this year. 'Great, just great. Now next to killing Voldemort, I have to get myself a date for this stinking ball.' He thought to himself. He opened the last letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are happy to announce that your lifelong ban from quidditch established by Dolores Jane Umbridge has been removed upon Ms. Umbridge's removal from her teaching position. We would also like to inform you that you have been chose Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Captain in a unanimous vote by the staff. I hope that you can lead Gryffindor to victory once again._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

'Quidditch Captain as well? This may just turn out to be a good year after all. But now I have to look up some strategies for the team to use. And I need to hold tryouts for 3 Gryffindor chasers. All 3 chasers from last year had graduated. Well, Ginny told me that she would give up her seeker position so that she can be chaser. So that takes care of 1 chaser slot.

He then decided to open the letter Hedwig brought back. The letter appeared to be from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Are you still holding up okay? Well, anyways, have you gotten your O.W.L.s yet? I DID!! I GOT 12 O.W.Ls!! My parents are really proud of me. (even though they don't know what O.W.L.s are) How many did you get? I think I may want to become a healer when we graduate. It seems like a really fun career, and I got into all the right classes. I really hope that you're okay. Ron told me that the Order is going to try to get you out of there as soon as possible. Ron and I are going into Diagon Alley on September 1st. Can you make it? I hope I can see you soon! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"12 O.W.L.s?" Harry mumbled. "How does she do it? I doubt I'll ever figure that out."

He decided to open Ron's letter next.

_Dear Harry, _

_Will Dumbledore let you come over yet? Hermione got here yesterday. Did you get your school letter yet? I did and apparently Hermione did as well. She's been boasting about her bloody perfect scores all day. I can't stand it anymore. What were your scores? I hope they were about as bad as my scores. (just joking, mate) Well, my scores were pretty damn horrible. I only got 4 O.W.L.s. Mum was horrified. I can't believe it. I'm as pathetic as the twins! Anyways, Hermione and I are going into Diagon Alley on the 1st. If you can make it, let us know._

_Ron_

'4 O.W.L.s?' Harry thought. ' I guess I did really well after all.' Harry wished he could be with the Weasleys right now. He felt so lonely hear with the Dursleys.

As Harry was deep in thought, Pig kept hooting and sticking its leg out. Harry noticed that Pig had a second letter tied to its leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_I WAS MADE PREFECT!!!!! Mum is really proud of me. 5th Prefect in the family! Has Ron told you about his O.W.L. results yet? Honestly, I never thought anyone could be as dumb as Fred and George. Ron has just proven that anything can be possible. At least Mum has one child to be proud of. By the way, what were your O.W.L. scores if you don't mind me asking. I hope they weren't as bad as Ron's. I can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry had suspected that Ginny would be made prefect. She was right, it was good that Mrs. Weasley could have at least one child to be proud of. Honestly, had even tried to do well on his O.W.L.s? He still couldn't believe that Ron got 4 O.W.L.s.

He turned to the last owl. He saw that the letter came from the Order. This was unexpected. He usually wrote to them but they never wrote back.

_Harry,_

_Be ready on Sunday morning at 5 o'clock. We're coming to get you. _

_Hope your well,_

_The Order_

Finally, Harry was going to get away from the Dursleys. He checked his watch, it was two in the afternoon. 'I guess I can spend the rest of the day packing then.'

Harry went to sleep at 10 ten that night, wondering who would be coming to pick him up. He hoped that he could see Lupin when he got to the Order Headquarters. He had realized that Lupin had to be going through the same things as he was from losing Sirius.

* * *

Harry awoke early at 4 in the morning. By the time he finished getting ready, it was nearly 5. The Order would be arriving soon to pick him up. 

He heard voices downstairs. "Which room was he in again?"

"Tonks stay back, we don't want you waking the muggles."

"Awww, c'mon, I'm not **that **clumsy." _Crash!_ "OK, maybe I am."

"Tonks, please, just stay behind."

"Alright, Alright. I'll get the portkey ready."

Harry heard footsteps going up the stairs so he raced to open the door. Greeting him on the other side was Moody, Lupin, Kingsley Shackebolt, and Mundungus Fletcher.

"Ready to go Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yea let me get my stuff."

"What happened to you, boy?" Moody asked. "I thought you were supposed to be shrimpy. You've been working out?"

"Mad-eye, we don't have time to question Harry about what he's been doing over the summer. We can do that later." Lupin warned.

"Wait! What if this is a death eater in disguise? We should ask him a question like last year, except don't ask his Patronus form. Too many people know that now." Moody said.

"Alright. Harry, how did you get rid of Umbridge last year?" Lupin questioned.

"Hermione and I took her into the forest and let the centaurs take care of her."

Shacklebolt and Mundungus burst out laughing.

"You had the centaurs attack her?" Shacklebolt laughed.

"Well, it was Hermione's idea."

"Alright, Mad-eye, is that good enough for you?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess."

"Alright then, we should get going. Tonks is waiting downstairs with the portkey. We don't want her to break it." Mundungus said.

"Right, let's go."

"How can a regular portkey take us to Grimmauld's Place? I thought Dumbledore put wards up on the house?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, boy, but if the secret keeper makes the portkey, then it will allow you to get into the house." Moody answered.

"Oh, right."

Harry collected his school things then went downstairs with the Order. Tonks took out the portkey and Harry felt that familiar tugging behind his navel.

The 6 of them landed on the floor of the entrance hall of the house. Harry had finally arrived at the Order Headquarters. Or in his mind, he had returned to the house of his late godfather, Sirius Black.

A/N I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. And I promise to start making the chapters longer as well. This will hopefully be the last short chapter. This will serve as my apology for the short chapters. And Cho will be making her grand entrance soon. (ok maybe it won't be that grand. But I'm not telling anymore)

Review!!!


End file.
